The disappearance of muscle mass associated with several pathological conditions is not effectively addressed by palliative or pharmacological therapies. Therefore there is a need to develop therapeutics that delay or prevent the mechanisms of muscle atrophy and can therefore inhibit or help to prevent muscle degeneration and support muscle function in patients.
The following references may be of interest: Vannini et al., EMBO Rep. 8(9):879-84, 2007; Shibata et al., Recent Prog. Horm. Res. 52:141-64, 1997; Gronemeyer and Miturski, Cell Mol. Biol. Lett. 6:3-52, 2001; Oehme et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 15(1):91-9, 2009; Pori, Eur. J. Med. Chem. 70:857-63, 2013; Evans et al., Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 91(suppl):1123S-7S, 2010; Abmayr and Pavlath, Development 139:641-656, 2012; Macpherson et al., J. Cell. Biochem. 112(8):2149-59, 2011; Moresi et al. Cell 143:35-45, 2010; Nebbioso et al., EMBO Rep. 10(7):776-82, 2009; Glenisson et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta. 1773:1572-82, 2007 and WO/2011/097712.